Movie Magic
by PassionatelyHiddlestoned
Summary: What's your favourite scary movie? It's almost Halloween, and Sam and Dean investigate a series of weird murders that are surfacing in a small town. But the weirdest part is - the murderers are all classic killers from horror movies! Can Sam and Dean figure out what they're dealing with before the holiday approaches? *Suggestive to smut at the beginning, Season 4 verse*
1. Part One

**A/N: Happy early Halloween everyone! I love doing holiday special fics for both of my fandoms, so here's the 2014 Halloween one for Supernatural! (Guess who the boyfriend is supposed to be ;p Basically imagine Bill Hazeldine for him) Enjoy :)**

"Tom…. Oh, Tom…" moaned Lauren as her boyfriend, who had transferred from a British school a few years back, kissed her neck. They were sitting in the living room, watching a horror movie on the TV. She turned suddenly, pausing the movie. "Tom?" He looked up. "Hm? What is it, love?" "I want you right now," she whispered, and Tom grinned sweetly, nodding his agreement as she pressed her lips to his.

They stumbled to her bedroom, fumbling for the doorknob and shutting her door, even though there was no one else in the house. They fell back against her plush pillows, and went back to kissing, feeling each other up and taking off their clothes.

"Ohhhh, Tom, yeah," she encouraged, and her boyfriend's breath became heavy as they finished removing each other's clothes, and Tom got down on top of her.

* * *

><p>Lauren put her pink housecoat on.<p>

"Bye, babe," she said promiscuously, waving Tom off. It was 1:30 in the morning, and Lauren's parents were out for the night to celebrate their anniversary. She was seventeen, just a few months away from turning 18, and so was Tom.

Tom waved back, jogging back to kiss her one last time before walking down the pathway and getting into his car.

Lauren watched him leave with a satisfied smile, and shut the door. She yawned as she padded over the hardwood floor, shutting the TV off and making sure the appliances were off and such before going back to her room.

She got into her shower, humming to herself as she felt the soothingly warm water rush over her face and through her hair. Fall was getting chilly now, as October was coming to a close, and it always felt good to warm up.

After she got out, she was drying off her hair when she heard her phone ring. She smiled to herself as she imagined it was Tom, sending her a quick goodnight before bed, but when she checked the number, it was one she'd never seen before.

She answered cautiously. "Hello?"

"Hello, Lauren," said a scratchy voice on the other end. She frowned. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" "No," the voice simply said. "Riiiight," she said, raising her eyebrows. "So, I'm just gonna-" "How was your night with Tom?" the voice asked, and Lauren's heart skipped a beat.

"Oh my god, Dad, we didn't do anything, I swear. And this isn't funny." "This isn't your dad." Lauren hesitated. "Who are you, then?" The line went dead, and Lauren got chills.

Then she laughed to herself. She had just been watching a horror movie, and those always freaked her out afterward. She went back into the bathroom, finishing drying her hair and her body, and slipped an old T-shirt and sleeping shorts on.

She was about to text Tom goodnight, when her phone rang again. Same number.

She swallowed, and answered. "Look, whoever you are, I really don't appreciate you calling me this late, okay? I'm really tired." "Oh, I'm sure you are. After fucking that much, I would be too."

Lauren gasped at the bluntness of the stranger, and she almost hung up right then and there, when the voice spoke again. "Are you wondering how I know that? Hm? Well let me ask you something, Lauren… did you remember to lock the back door?"

Lauren paled, and dropped her phone as she dashed out to the living room, where she scrambled to flick the light back on and check the door. She went over, and to her horror, found that it was unlocked.

She quickly went over, and locked it, flipping around so that her back was to the door. "I-is there somebody here?" she asked, voice wavering, and she moved slowly toward the kitchen to get a knife.

Just then, there was a shuffling noise from the closet, and she ran to the kitchen, where she grabbed a kitchen knife to defend herself. "Who's there?" she shouted, and she heard her phone ring from her room, which sparked an idea.

If she could get to her phone, she could call the police! She crept back, and slowly picked up the phone, bringing it to her ear. "H-hello?" she squeaked.

"Hello, Lauren," a voice behind her said, and she whipped around, letting out a bloodcurdling scream as she saw who it was.

* * *

><p>"So, about what time do you think this happened?" Sam, 'Special Agent Humberson" Winchester asked the local police.<p>

"We think around 2 in the morning," the cop answered, gazing back at the house. "Real shame." Dean, "Special Agent Motley" watched as her parents were escorted away from the crime scene, crying over their daughter. He shook his head. "Sure is."

Later, the two went into the crime scene, cringing as they saw the body on the bed. Her neck had been sliced, hair sprawled out all around her on her blood soaked sheets.

"So, what do you figure?" Dean asked, frowning as he tilted his head to look.

"Well," Sam sighed, "I think they had a fun night together, that's what." "What, her and her boyfriend spent the evening together while mom and pop were out and had a few go's before it offed her?" "The neighbour said he saw her boyfriend leave about half an hour before she was killed."

"Was that the same neighbour who said that he saw Ghostface from the Scream movies through the window?" he chuckled, _"What's your favourite scary movie, Sammy?" _Sam huffed. "Dean, this is serious." "Aw, come on, man! It was probably just a Halloween prank gone a little too far. I mean Ghostface? Really? Why not Jason Voorhees?" He laughed at his own joke.

Sam rolled his eyes. "That would seem like a logical explanation… if Mr. Ulrich, the neighbour over there, didn't say he saw it _disappear_ after it killed her." Dean raised his eyebrows, and Sam went over to the windowsills and crevices, dragging his fingertips and smelling them.

"No sulphur," he murmured. "Trickster?" Dean asked with an exasperated sigh, "This seems exactly like something he would do." Sam considered it, then shook his head. "Lauren was a good kid, people say. She didn't have any reason to die." "Yeah… And the trickster only screws with and kills douche bags." Sam took out the EMF reader. "I'm gonna check the place for readings."

He crept down the hallway, and looked around as the device began to spike. It got louder as he neared the closet, and around the living room area, and especially near the television.

Sam frowned as he caught a glimpse of the title of the movie that was sitting on top of the table beside it, and then, everything made sense.

"Dean," he called, "Com'ere." Dean came out, and nodded knowingly as he saw the case.

On it, was a group of teenagers, and the name 'Scream' on the front.

* * *

><p>The two showed their badges, and after squinting for a while, the lady at the door finally let them into the questioning room when she was convinced they were lawyers, where they found a boy, who looked about 17, shaking at the table.<p>

He gulped as Sam and Dean sat down. He looked terrified and distressed, and wouldn't stop running his hand nervously through his flurry of blonde curls.

"I… I can't believe she's gone," he breathed, tears forming in his eyes. He looked at them. "How could anyone think I killed someone that I loved so much! My god, I…I was going to marry her. I was. I mean, after we graduated and stuff, but…" Dean looked at him in disbelief, but Sam smiled sympathetically.

Dean cleared his throat to interrupt the boy's crying. "Tom, is it?" He nodded absentmindedly. "You were the only one around Lauren near the time of her death, is that right?" "Yes, but I didn't do it!"

"It's alright," Sam said softly, "We're not here to judge you. We just want to hear what happened, from your side." Tom squeezed his eyes shut, and nodded. "Well, I went over at around, 8:30, and brought some crisps and spiked lemonade," he said, and began to cry again, "Her favourite."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, then back to the boy. "And?" He gulped. "Then, we watched a horror movie, because she always said she could snuggle into my arm if she gets, *sniff*, scared." "Alright, alright, hold it together man, next?" Dean asked.

Tom shook his head. "Right. Then, about three-quarters of the way through the movie, we…." He looked away bashfully, blushing, "We, um…you know…" Sam nodded in understanding. "Yeah, okay. And after that…" "After that, I left, promising to call her back, but when I did, she didn't answer. That's when I knew something was wrong."

They nodded, and got up. "Thank you Tom, we'll get back to you as soon as we've arranged your case. And… we're really sorry for your loss." He nodded in thanks, and broke down again as they left.

"Well, isn't he Prince Blubbery?" Dean mumbled, and Sam frowned as they walked out of the station. "Hey, it's good to know that there are still guys like that out there. That don't love and leave," he said, shooting a pointed stare at his brother, to which Dean scoffed at. He got in the Impala. "Anyway, there's no way a guy like that could kill his girlfriend. He seemed way too in love."

"But, what I don't understand," Sam continued, "Is, the reports of the neighbor saying she was on the phone. There were no traces on her cell of any number calling except for Tom's, and he said that she didn't answer." "This has got to be a ghost," Dean said. "With a sick sense of cinematic accuracy," Sam added.

"Well, it is almost Halloween," Dean grinned, "The freaks come out at night!" he shouted, turning up the music as they sped back to the motel.

* * *

><p>Later that night, off in a different part of town, someone was alone in their house watching a movie.<p>

A scream sounded from the TV, and the guy watching it jumped in his seat, pushing his glasses further up his nose as he watched in anticipation. The glow of the television illuminated the dark room.

Suddenly, there was a bump from the kitchen, and the boy pressed pause with the remote. "Mom? Dad? You home already?"

When there was no answer, he shrugged, and put the movie back on, biting his nails.

Just then, the noise sounded again, only louder, as well as what sounded like a potted plant crashing outside the back door. The boy, who's name was Jackson, got up from his seat, turning the lamp on and checking outside nervously. He sighed as he saw one of the hanging plants had fallen and broken, and went back to sit down as he figured he would clean it up in the morning.

As he was about to press play again, the sound came back, this time for much longer, and Jackson got up, walking cautiously to the kitchen. "Hello?!" he called, and pushed his glasses up. "Who's there?"

Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed his neck from behind, and shoved him up against a wall. Jackson cried out when he saw who it was. "This... this is impossible!"


	2. Part Two

Sam and Dean investigated the new crime scene of the house, looking up at the body of Jackson, which was stuck halfway up the wall with a butcher's knife in the middle of him.

"So, Michael Myers this time, huh?" Dean asked, clucking his tongue. "Yup. Which means-" "He must have been watching Halloween," Dean finished, nodding. "You know, this would be awesome, if people weren't dying because of this son of a bitch," he commented, and Sam huffed again. "People say that Jackson was a good kid, too, good grades..." he commented, rubbing his chin. "Well, that definitely rules out Just Desserts."

Dean found a mirror at the end of the hallway, and grinned childishly. "Hey, Sam," he whispered, "I dare you to say Candyman five times in front of this mirror." Sam turned. "Why the hell would I do that?" Dean shrugged. "We've got the opportunity." Sam huffed, and Dean kept grinning as he waited for Sam to leave.

He looked around, and approached the mirror, beginning to chant quietly. "Candyman, Candyman, Candyman, Candyman-" He was stopped short as Sam yanked him by the collar along with him.

Later, back at the motel room, Sam was asleep, and Dean was up watching TV. He flicked through the complimentary channels, and finally stopped at his favourite (other than Dr. Sexy M.D.) The porn channel.

Dean grinned as he saw that it was a Halloween special, and saw it was "The Ring," the porn version. "Oh, this is somethin... oh, that is one _cursed_ video tape,'" Dean murmured, sitting further up in bed, when suddenly, the TV went static.

"What? No!" he shouted, then covered his mouth, careful not to wake up Sam. "Come on!" he muttered, hitting the remote, but the TV stayed in static.

"Damnit," he cursed, when suddenly, the phone rang. Dean frowned. Maybe it was Bobby.

"Yeah?" he answered, and the voice of a little girl answered him. "Seven days…" she whispered, and the line went dead. Dean laughed a little. "Wha-" Then he remembered what they were dealing with. "Oh no," he groaned, "It was the porn version," he whispered insistently to no one in particular, "That doesn't count, dude!"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Dean looked uncomfortable at breakfast. "Dean?" Sam asked, mixing his instant salad shake. "What?" "Dude, you've been squirming around all morning, something's wrong." Dean stayed quiet. "Seriously!" He finally sighed. "I…might've been watching something last night… and I might've gotten a phone call saying I had seven days."<p>

Sam rolled his eyes. "Couldn't you refrain from watching horror movies while this is happening?" Dean looked away. "Yeah, well, it wasn't exactly a _horror_ movie…" Sam nodded. "You mean, it was porn." "Hey, I like to think of it as a re-imagining of the original," Dean grinned.

"Well, _you're_ going to be 're-imagined' if we don't stop this thing by the end of the week," Sam commented, "I say we call Bobby to make sure it's what we think it is."

"Killers from classic horror movies are coming after people?!" Bobby's voice crackled over Dean's phone, "You idjits trying to pull a fast one on me? It ain't Halloween yet, you know." Dean shook his head as they stood by the Impala.

"Nope, this one's for real, Bobby." "Huh. Haven't you got your angel friend to help you with this?" "Nah, we haven't seen Cas' feathery ass anywhere for a long time. He must be busy." "Alright then, what do you need me for?"

"Well," Sam cut in, "We think it's some kind of spirit that takes on the form of whatever the person is watching at the time. It probably knew that Halloween was coming, so more people would be watching these scary movies."

"Smart ghost," Bobby chuckled, looking through some books, "This smells like Trickster." "We thought so too, at first. But the victims aren't dicks, so it can't be him." "Okay, does it seem likely that it's getting its actual power from the TV?" The two looked at each other. "Uh, we hadn't really thought of that before, but, I guess," Dean said.

"I know exactly what you're dealing with." "What is it?" "A manipulative spook!" "So, just some regular ghost?" "Yup. You know the good news- killin' it's pretty easy. Ready for the bad news?" Dean rolled his eyes. "Why can't a hunt just be simple, like the good 'ol days?" "Bad news is, this one seems like it can manifest itself in human form." The two deflated in exasperation, knowing that could mean anybody.

"Alright, time for the big iron test!" Dean grumbled, "Fun!"

They drove back to the station, where Tom was still staying. "You're still here?" Dean asked, and Tom nodded sadly. "They won't let me leave until they're sure I didn't do it." "Well, um… we just came to ask you something," Sam started, going over to the table, then he mock-accidentally dropped an iron coin, which Tom picked up for him, giving it back.

He was unaffected.

Dean sighed, and Sam looked back at him. "Thanks…. uh, before we start, just give us a minute, alright?" He and Dean turned their backs, and leaned in. "If it's not him, then who is it?!" Dean whispered, and Sam looked down. "Well, who else is there?" Dean looked up a little, frown disappearing. "The neighbor."

They turned around, smiling. "Tom!" Dean said, laughing. "Um…y-yes?" Tom asked, smiling back uneasily. "What do you know about Lauren's neighbor?" Tom raised his eyebrows. "Not much, really. He just moved in about a week ago."

The brothers looked at each other, sharing a knowing glance. "Ah," Sam said, nodding, "And, he wasn't detained like you were?" Tom thought for a second. "No, I… I suppose not. But nobody would expect a nice old man like that of anything, right?"

Sam frowned. "Nice old man? But, Mr. Ulrich is a young man, 30 at most!" Tom just stared at them.

"Okay, so he's definitely our ghostie," Dean said quietly, "The question is, why is he targeting teenagers?" Sam shrugged. "Target audience for the movies, I guess." "And why is he such a horror nut? I mean, how does a ghost even know about this stuff?"

Sam hesitated for a moment. "Dean, I think I know. This ghost is only going for classic killers, right? I think the newest movie was Scream." Dean nodded. "Yeah, so?" "Well that must be when he died! Around 1997!" Dean nodded.

"Before we take this dude, we should do some research on this guy, and his house." "You mean, _I _should, right?" Sam smirked, and Dean grinned.

Sam went to the library, and got a stack of some old newspapers from the area.

"1997…. Nothing," he mumbled, frowning. He went on, and found something in 2004. "Local man dead at 25," he read, looking into the article.

"_Billy Ulrich, a 25-year-old film student, was found dead in his home, after he stabbed himself to death. Before he died, it was said from friends and family that he was suffering from delusions, claiming he was seeing iconic killers from movies come to life. Police and doctors concluded that he was suffering from psychosis in the week before he died." _

"Huh," Sam said, getting out his cell.

"Yeah?" Dean's voice came over. "He was a film student, which explains his killing style… and get this, he suffered from delusions of iconic horror movie killers appearing to him before he died." "Got the hop on the guy?" "Yeah, it says here he's buried at Snake-Hip Cemetery." Dean raised his eyebrow. "Snake-Hip Cemetery?" "Everything's weird about this town."

* * *

><p>"Alright, got the salt?" Dean asked, hand on the trunk of the car. It was night time now, and they were at the grave site of Billy. "Yeah," Sam said, "The gas too. Y'know, Dean… the paper said that he died in 2004… that leaves a pretty large range of more horror movies to choose from." "Then we'll just have to waste him before he can kill anyone else with his creativity!" Dean said, shutting the trunk.<p>

Back at the police station, the night watchman was sitting at his desk, watching a movie. He had the monitor on Tom in his holding cell, and the other was playing 'The Grudge.'

He yawned as he watched the movie go on, and a little while later, he started to doze off. He finally fell asleep, snoring loudly.

A little later, he woke up to a strange sound. It sounded like some sort of guttural noise, and he sat upright, glancing around. "H-hello?" he whimpered into the dark, and he heard it again.

"Crrrrrrrrkkk."

He shuddered, looking around. "Who's there?"

Back at the grave, Sam and Dean were digging the dirt up at Billy's grave, panting as they shoveled deeper and deeper into the ground.

"Somebody, help!" the guard called out cautiously, as the sound got closer, but it was futile, for he knew he was alone except for his prisoner.

"Crrrrkkkkk…." It groaned, and the guard yelped as he saw something unsettling emerge from the corner. "Help me!" he shouted, but the intercom was off.

Sam hit a hard spot in the ground, and began to dig the coffin out. He finally cleared it, and opened the lid, wincing as the smell was let out of the encased box.

The creature crawled out of the shadows, and the guard covered his mouth as he saw the thing come closer to him. "Stay back!" he yelled, and cocked his head a little in horror. Was this… the girl from the Grudge?

Sam got out of the grave, and Dean wiped his forehead before striking up the lighter. "Lights…" Sam shook salt into the grave, and doused the bones with gasoline. "Camera…"

Dean grinned as he tossed the lighter in, watching flames engulf the body. "Action."

At the station, the guard stopped short as the woman disappeared in not a burst of flame like usual, but a flicker, and let out a breath.

Sam and Dean watched the bones burn, and wiped their hands. "And, that's a wrap," Dean said, crossing his arms.

The next morning at the station, the two walked into Tom's cell as they were letting him out.

"How'd you get them to let me go?" the boy asked incredulously. "We, uh, did some further investigation last night." Tom looked back and forth between them. "You're not lawyers, are you?" he whispered. Dean smirked. "You could say that."

"Thank you," he said earnestly. They nodded, and as he was leaving, Sam turned. "Hey!" Tom turned as well. "You'll get over Lauren- I know it takes time. I lost my girlfriend in a pretty…. horrific way too a few years ago. At first, I couldn't imagine life without her. Now I know she's in a better place."

Tom smiled, and nodded another thanks as he walked away.

Dean nudged Sam, and leaned in. "You don't know Jess is in a better place, let alone Lauren!" Sam shrugged. "It'll make him feel better. Hell, it makes me feel better sometimes, even now, to believe that's true."

He walked back out to the Impala, leaving Dean to watch after him curiously.

* * *

><p>That night, it was Halloween, and Sam and Dean decided to stick around for a while longer, just to spend the holiday in a regular-ish neighborhood. They laughed as they watched the kids in costumes all around them, knocking on doors.<p>

"Makes me kinda wistful, ya know?" Sam mentioned, hands in his pockets. "Of what?" Dean chuckled, "Our childhood Halloweens? Come on! Who wouldn't want _real_ monsters on Halloween? We had 'em." "Yeah, but we didn't get to do this. Go trick or treating, dress up. We were probably working those nights."

There was a rustle behind them, and the two looked around, expressions becoming serious. "Who's there?"

Suddenly, the loud sound of a chainsaw was heard. They whipped around, to come face to face with Leatherface. They jumped, and Dean took out a gun. "We didn't kill the son of a bitch?!"

Just then, it took off its mask, to reveal-

Castiel.

"Happy All Hallow's Eve," he deadpanned. Sam and Dean just stared at him. "Is this not customary for humans to dress up and scare people tonight?" the angel asked, glancing down at the mask in his hands and the chainsaw he was holding.

"Jesus, Cas, where've you been?!" "I was working on this costume. I thought it would be amusing to partake in the holiday." Dean rolled his eyes, and Sam started to laugh. "Well, you look great!" "Here, try this," Dean said, handing him a Tootsie pop.

Cas looked at it. "What is it?" "Just try it." He unwrapped the candy, and put it in his mouth, stick and all, and chewed. "It tastes like… chocolate glue…" he observed, and the boys laughed.

Just then, the cop that they had dealt with before came over.

"Agent Humberson. Agent Motley." Sam and Dean said hello. "Why aren't you on a case?" "Uhh…" "Uhm…" "I'm just kidding, everyone deserves a night off!" They stood for a second. "Those murders sure rocked this town," the cop commented, "Everyone knew them inside and out. And you know," he said, lowering his voice, "Those kids sure got their karma, I'll tell ya."

They frowned. "What do you mean?" "Well, I don't want to talk badly about the deceased, but… everyone thought Jackson was such a smart kid? His parents were obsessed with him getting into a good university. He would do anything for a high GPA. It's said that he always stole the test answers, and one time, a kid was gonna spill the beans about it, and when he refused to back down, Jackson took him out, if you know what I mean."

Sam raised an eyebrow, and Dean's eyes widened. "He…he killed him?" The cop nodded. "And Lauren? I feel bad for that girl's boyfriend, oblivious as a fool. The reason I thought that Tom did it was that I thought he found out finally." "Found out...what?" Dean asked cautiously.

"That Lauren was secretly cheating, for the whole time they were together! Only a few people knew about it, myself included. It's sad, Tom's such a nice boy. And that's rare nowadays. But, you two found the real killer thankfully, and all's well that end's well, right? Glad that you did- wouldn't want anything to happen to old Mr. Ulrich or his son who just moved in!"

Sam paused. "Wait- he has a son?" "Yeah. He's a very old man, and his son is in his mid-thirties. Since their ancestor died here back in 2004, they wanted to move back, to their old roots."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "We made a huge mistake," Dean mumbled under his breath. "I wholeheartedly agree," Cas added through a mouthful of candy.

Down the street, someone was watching from underneath a Jason Voorhees mask.

He snapped his fingers, and the mask disappeared, allowing him to munch on a chocolate bar.

The Trickster smirked, and took a bite of the candy. "Til next time, boys," he said, and vanished with another snap.


End file.
